Into the Night
by ValorFormSor
Summary: Shadow is living on his own so Amy decides to hook him up with someone. Contains violence against a red echidna. I know that some characters are OOC. This is my very first one. End based on Into the Night by Santana but is not a songfic. I dont like them.


Into the Night

People, this is my very first one ever, so please don't be too harsh in reviews if there is something you don't like. I did this in one night and I am very tired. I know that characters are OOC. Please don't flame me. Enjoy the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: All of the characters in this story belong to Sega.

Shadow was being dragged by the arm to some place he really had no intention of going by a certain pink hedgehog. She had just showed up at his door demanding him to come with her to Club Rouge, the brand new restaurant that just opened. "C'mon Shadow, it's gonna be so fun and I already made reservations for the two of us." She used the sad voice and the puppy dog eyes. As Shadow saw Amy using that look both of them knew it was just a matter of time before he cracked. "You got reservations for you and Sonic, and then he turned you down. Didn't he?" He said trying to glare at Amy but just not able to do it. "Do you really think I would do that?" "Yes." He said in a monotone voice. "Besides I don't know anything about it. The food could taste terrible." "But I made friends with the owner. Rouge is really nice and you could use someone in your life. You've been on your own for far too long." _'So that was her plan all along, she wants to hook me up with someone.'_

* * *

After ten minutes of futile attempts of saying no, he finally gave in and decided to go with her. Amy drove the car into the city while Shadow was staring out the window, thinking about Rouge. '_I wonder what she looks like. She will probably be really fat._ _Why do women think that men on their own need a girl._' When they were in the city but still twenty minutes away, he felt something fall on his lap. It was a photo of a bat wearing a skintight black body suit with a pink breast plate and pink boots. "There's a photo, she pretty enough for ya?" "Amy. She's amazing." "FYI, she's just insane about jewels." Shadow was wondering what she was like in person. And what her voice was like.

When Amy finally found a parking spot close enough to walk, she was about to park when knuckles parked in the spot at an illegal speed. When Amy politely asked Knuckles to move his car because they were thee first. When he refused, Amy unbuckled her seatbelt, opened the door, looked at Shadow, and said "I will just be a minute."

* * *

**Blind Man POV**

As I walk to the new place known as club Rouge I hear someone walking, say "Knuckles, may I speak with you for a minute?" "Sure Amy, what's on your mind?" What I hear next is the sound of screaming, a very large object being used to hurt this Knuckles. From what I hear, this Amy is not very happy. I decide it would be safer to just walk the other way.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Amy beats knuckles over the head with her Piko Piko hammer there are three sounds to be heard. The hammer hitting Knuckles, Knuckles screaming in pain and Amy swearing and screaming at Knuckles for taking her car spot. After five minutes, Amy stops, makes her hammer disappear then ask politely and calmly, "Knuckie, could you please move your car for me, I mean, we were here first after all?" Sticking on a happy face like nothing had even happened. Knuckles, bleeding, bruised and guessing more than a few bones were broken, could do nothing more than cough up blood. Eventually he lost consciousness. Amy turned around to see Shadow looking very frightened at her. "Oh well. Looks like we'll have to find another place to park." She got back into the car and started driving, leaving a very battered Echidna.

* * *

After finding a spot, _without_ beating someone, Amy and Shadow got out of the car and started to walk towards Club Rouge. When they finally got there they found a huge line of people waiting to get in. The front door was guarded by three massive bouncers who all looked _very _similar to Mike Tyson. With the same tattoo and muscle veins in all the right spots. As they walked towards the club, the bouncer in the middle said "You on the list." This bouncer had extra tattoos including a bunch of names written on his bulging left arm. Shadow looked like he was going to need a change of pants while Amy just said coolly "Amy Rose, reservations for two." The bouncer looked at the list of names on his arm then nodded at them. As they went in Shadow was expecting bright flashing, loud techno music and people dancing while getting more and more inebriated at the bar. Instead he found a fancy restaurant while the band Chaotix were playing their songs that nobody heard of, while respectable looking people ate delicious smelling and looking food. Now they waited for someone to show them to their table.

* * *

"So Shadow, what do you think?" Amy was trying to think of something to start conservation. "This place is nothing like I expected. But there is that massive square in the middle of the floor. Do people dance here?" Amy suddenly laughed "You'll find out when it's time." Shadow and Amy started to just talk about the most random things for ten minutes. After they had ordered Shadow heard a voice that he suspected belonged to that girl in the picture. "Amy? Is that you?" "Yeah Rouge it's me. Now this person I'm with is Shadow." Shadow, his cheeks now resembling the colour of Knuckles fur, blood or no blood.

"Uuummm….Aaaaaahhh." He kept on trying to think of something to say that won't make him sound like a complete idiot. Alas, to no avail. He had meant to say "Hello Rouge. Nice to meet you." But instead it came out as "um….Hi." "Nervous are we Shadow?" Silence. "No." "Well, you going to need to conquer that soon. "Let me just say I really appreciate you doing this for me Shadow. It really means a lot to me." Shadow looked at Rouge and, unable to say anything, just nodded. "Thanks Shadow, I really want to dance with you, and I always, get, what, I, want." She game him a wink then walked off to the change room. Shadow started to glare at Amy. ".?"

She just looked at him with a big smirk on her face. After a while she spoke. "Well, her dance partner quit two days ago. She asked if I knew anyone, and I thought you needed a confidence boost. Plus, admit it. You've fallen for her, haven't you?" "But I can't dance." "Don't worry, you just do what she tells you to and everything will be fine." He then heard someone say "Okay everyone, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. Everyone the lovely, Rouge the Bat!"

The lights dimmed, the band started playing. It started off soft but all of a sudden the music just exploded into heart pumping rhythm as Rouge came out and started dancing like she was on fire. Then after a while of dancing, she moved to the table Shadow and Amy were sitting at. Shadow looked and felt like he wanted to sink into the ground. Then, Rouge grabbed him by the waist lifting him off the chair then moving him around. Shadow felt like he wanted to just run away, then he felt something moving through him. A feeling of happiness and excitement coursed through him as he moved with Rouge. The frown he wore all evening started to change into a smile, then into a laugh. Rouge looked at how excited he was and felt the same felling he was. Amy saw what was going on and, to try and raise some spirit, started clapping in time to the music. She started as the only one, but she glared at the people who saw her attack on Knuckles and they started to clap as well. Not wanting to share the fate of the red Echidna. Then everyone started to clap in time to the music. Though to Rouge and Shadow, they could have been the last people on Mobius. When the song was finally over, everyone started to clap and cheer for the new couple. When Shadow looked at Rouge, he knew he finally found someone to be with. Their eyes met, and they kissed. This made the crowd cheer even more.

When everyone was gone, Amy went over to Rouge and Shadow. Shadow was looking at Amy with gratitude. "Amy, how did you know we would hit it off, and I wouldn't have just walked off?" "I am just awesome that way." She said with that signature smirk of hers.

* * *

**Epilogue**

It was three am. Knuckles was still lying face down on the road. When he woke up at six am, he eventually found medical attention and spent the next two months in bed with a full body cast.

**And **_**that **_**everyone, is why you do not get in Amy's way. Tell me what you think. The bit in Club Rouge is inspired by the song Into the Night by Santana. This is my first FanFic ever and I welcome all reviews, good and bad, as long as it is constructive. But NO FLAMING! This is ValorFormSor finishing my first FanFic ever! Good night/day and have a pleasant past/present/future. :)**


End file.
